


【洋灵】Drowning.（中）

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Drowning.（中）

李英超今天到公司签合约，拿到合约以后，淡淡的笑了笑。

他其实并不知道李振洋对他的兴趣可以维持多久，至少这几年不像是最开始的时候那样，李振洋几乎可以为了他抛下身边所有小情人。

那会儿他去国外拍杂志，夜里受寒生了病，李振洋推了一整天的会议飞过来喂他吃药。

跨年的时候也是李振洋陪在他身边的，两人赤身裸体地裹着一床毛毯坐在落地窗前，窗外烟花耀眼夺目，打在那个人的脸上，显得他硬朗立体的轮廓更加的好看，照的李英超有些恍惚。

他低头看向李英超时，眼底里带着烟花的绚烂，有着浓浓的情深，李英超盯了他看了一会，默默的抬起手挡住了他的眼睛。

别这样看我，他想。别带着不该有的情绪看我，久了的话，我怕我控制不住，会以为那些都是真的。

李英超闭上眼凑近一点吻住他的唇，将舌尖小心翼翼地探进对方的口中，交出控制权任对方宰割。

 

这样就很好。  
只停留在这样的关系就好。

 

后来过了多久呢，李英超不知道。李振洋身边的身影又陆续多了起来。

他身上仿佛有着巨大的招牌，写着多金与单身。李老板历来慷慨，但凡能爬上他的床，前程或多或少总会少掉那么些阻碍。

从电梯间到办公室，从公司到欢乐场，贴上去调笑卖弄取悦他的人从来不会少。每次参加酒会聚餐时，李振洋怀里搂着的面孔也甚少重复。

 

李英超手机的紧急联系人存的依旧是李振洋的号码，但这个号码却从来没有拨出去过。

李英超是李振洋身边待得最久的一个，久到从最初的懵懂期待，到现在的心静如水，波澜不惊。

 

李英超进组了，他自己也记不清多久没有给李振洋打过电话见上一面了。

再次见到李振洋是在李英超电视剧的拍摄现场。托剧里男配角的福，他得以时隔三个月再次见到李振洋。李振洋的手还搂在男配角的腰上，神色有些尴尬。

“李先生好。”李英超站起来欠了身子，打了一声招呼，态度温顺有礼，握手的力度恰到好处，抽回手的速度也刚刚好，仿佛两人是真的不熟，仅仅只是老板和员工的关系。

打完招呼后，李英超淡然转身，继续和助理小张对起了台词，就像是刚刚的事情只是发生的一个小插曲。

 

李振洋趁他休息时悄悄溜进了李英超的化妆间。

李英超戴着眼罩躺在沙发上补觉。

李振洋坐在沙发上盯着人看了一会儿，终究是不忍心把人叫醒，只是默默的脱下外套给李英超盖上。

他最近对着李英超无力又不知所措。这是他看着长大的孩子，可最近这两年却总是能让他感到两人之间那股子若有若无的疏离。尤其是在李英超撞到他怀里抱着别的人时，那种感觉尤为强烈。

 

有一次李英超夜里拍戏，就近去了李振洋郊区的别墅。李振洋出门应酬喝的半醉又纵情半宿，睡的昏天暗地，怀里的人光着身子去给李英超开门。

李英超怔愣的盯着开门的人看了很久，没留下只言片语就转身回了剧组。

 

从那天起李英超拍戏就住在了剧组，他心里有歉意却不知如何应对这样的情况。久居上位让他早已放不下脸面来去向他人道歉。更何况，这在他看来也没有什么好道歉的。他和李英超，说到底其实不过是包养与被包养的关系。虽然他一直不愿意把这个词用在李英超身上，但这就是赤裸裸摆在那的事实。

 

李振洋不知道在沙发旁盯着李英超坐了多久，最终是李英超一把摘下眼罩，带着满心满眼的无奈看着他说，“你打算看多久？装睡都装不下去了。”

李振洋笑的眼角都露出了细纹，拉着李英超的手一阵摩挲，“不闹脾气了？嗯？”

“我闹什么脾气？我没有脾气。我不该有那东西，我自己心里清楚。”李英超没好气的嘟囔，像是在告诉他，又像是在讲给他自己听。

他的头扭向沙发一侧，手却伸开轻轻反握住了李振洋。

他像是李振洋小时候养的猫。

有的时候李振洋自己也会纳闷，为何他总是独自闷闷的生气？但他闷头气鼓鼓的对着他自己发完脾气，转身还是会跟在李振洋的身后，假装无意的把脑袋伸过来，凑到李振洋手里，让李振洋摸一摸毛茸茸的脑袋。

 

他被爱而不自知，认为李英超每次扭过头发完脾气总还是会自己扭回来的。

 

这一年的李英超21岁了。接了他演艺生涯里的第一部电影，古风的，带着同志倾向。

从来都不舍得和他说一句重话小张，因为这件事臭骂了他一顿，一边嚷嚷一边跳脚说着，“不能接！我真的搞不懂你这孩子怎么想的？脑子被门挤了还是神志不清了？这么些年我们都这样乖乖的按部就班的过来了，进军大银幕是这样进的吗？你这知不知道这种敏感题材的戏会给你的形象造成多大损伤？万一被禁了，那到时候我们要怎么办？费心费力的拍完了，电影能不能播不清楚，甚至还有可能上广电的黑名单。我不同意！这绝对不能接！”

李英超看她急的红了眼，泪水满满的在眼眶里打着转转，叹了口气，安抚着这个一直跟在自己身边，真心实意为他着想的助理。

他说，“这个剧真的挺好的，你看剧本了吗？我猜你没有。你看看剧本就知道了，这是不可多得的好剧本，我很喜欢。”

“但是被你推掉的那个不也是很好的剧本吗？”  
“我是真的很想演这部戏，真的。”

 

试戏那天他在卫生间里面接李振洋的电话，不远处有个瘦瘦高高的男生同样也在打电话。他语气宠溺的哄着电话那边不要打游戏到太晚，不要拿着手机在厕所里一刷就忘记了要出来，记得要给家里的小京巴喂饭，带它出门去转两圈遛一遛，问他在忙什么，自己有没有按时吃饭。

这样黏黏糊糊的对话，却让李英超打心眼儿里头生出来一股羡慕的情绪，他站在那里，呆呆地看着打电话的人出神，一动也不动，甚至忘记了自己正在和李振洋打电话。

手机里传来李振洋的声音，问他在干什么，为什么突然之间没了声音。

李英超犹豫了一下，回答他说，“我在家里挑剧本呢。”

“黄导下半年有部剧要开，我抽空带你去见见他。你记得按时吃饭，体重不许再掉了。”  
“……嗯，知道了。”  
“没事儿我就挂了？”  
“啊……好。”

 

李英超挂断电话的时候，那个瘦高的男生也刚刚挂断电话，正在带着笑意盯着他看。

“女朋友吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那就是男朋友了？”

那个男生显然并不在意他的回答，伸手推开卫生间的门，看向他，“不出去吗？”

“过会儿吧。”李英超又垂着眼睛，自言自语的答道：“是我的老板……”也不知道这是说给他自己听，还是说给别人听。

 

李英超进到会议室里的时候才看到，刚刚那个和他说话的男生面前，放着的牌子上，赫然写着——导演：岳明辉。

在座的人安静的听他做完自我介绍，问了他关于角色的理解和一些常规的问题，李英超认认真真的一一作答。

到李英超觉得自己大概能走了的时候，一直默不作声坐着的岳明辉突然开口问他，“你对我们这个片子的名字有什么理解吗？”

 

这部戏的名字，叫做《沉沦》，是个双男主的戏。

 

李英超低着头想了一下，才喃喃的说：“控制不住，就沦陷了。到后来才发现，只能沉沦。”他说这话的时候，眼睛是盯着地板的，整个人有些放空，愣着神也不知道是想起了什么。

这个剧本，写了主角两个人，三生三世的纠缠。

 

第一世里，二人互为敌国将领，惺惺相惜，最终一个战死沙场，一个凯旋却孤独终老。  
第二世里，一人为小皇子，一个是心怀权谋的同窗伴读。谋士背弃家族为庶出的小皇子争得权位，却最终迎来一张新帝登基之日大婚，昭告天下大赦的诏书。  
第三世里，是站在不同阵营的大军阀和被安插在他身边的小卧底。在被发现之日，军阀为护己方周全而下令将小卧底处死。

 

二人纠纠缠缠，却始终挣扎不出这个漩涡，只能不住的往下沉沦。

李英超拿到的剧本其实写的很简单，只是一个梗概的大纲，但是却看的他心惊。

在听了他的回答后，导演当场就拍板让他饰演小皇子。

 

李英超跟着剧组飞到西安取景的时候，李振洋百年难见的去了他的家里，却扑了个空。

他给李英超打电话的时候，是带着满满的怒气的，咬着牙根问他，“剧本看的开心吗？”

“挺开心的。”李英超躺在候戏的躺椅上休息，这几日拍摄童年时的镜头，没有他的戏份，倒是闲的很。回答的时候，他的手控制不住的抠着椅子。

 

等到童年的戏份拍摄的差不多的时候，就轮到他和另一位男主角的戏了。

他的搭档叫做卜凡，也是近年来崛起的新秀，成名作是一个文艺片，也是岳明辉的戏，比他有经验，演起戏来，也比他流畅。

李英超却总是放不开自己去演，不是他入不了戏，而是他本就深陷在戏中，那样的陌生感觉让他害怕。

NG了几条之后，一向好脾气的导演也憋不住了，劈头盖脸的说了他一顿，让他回去好好琢磨琢磨到底该用那样的情绪去诠释。

电影拍摄了很久，从五月份一直拍到了十二月底，李英超进入角色之后，倒是演的越来越流畅，仿佛那个角色就是他本身，他自己就是那个角色。

拍摄时总会有记者蹲守，不免会被拍到两位男主角一同看剧本时的场景，拍到李英超走楼梯绊到自己却被身旁的卜凡眼疾手快地伸手扶起，拍到二人亲密的同吃一份食物。各路大报小报真真假假的报道着，八卦新闻写到后来竟然越来越离谱。

“要不是你是男的,咱俩现在孩子都有了。”李英超拿着小报没正经笑嘻嘻的朝卜凡打趣。  
卜凡无奈的摇着头，撇了两眼监视器前认真工作的岳明辉，转过头来吞吞吐吐的问他，“你……你的那位看到了不会生气吧？”

 

娱乐圈转来转去就是个圈，圈里人多少都会有些耳闻，更何况待在一个剧组朝夕相处的人。

“他不会的……”李英超垂眸淡淡笑着说，继续看起了剧本。

卜凡其实很不解，他经常能够看到休息时李英超拿着手机轻轻的摩挲，对着屏幕发呆，敲了半天才按下发送键。好奇心过于强烈，终于某次卜凡按耐不住伸头假装无意的瞥了一眼李英超的手机，却只见屏幕上只有一个轻飘飘的“嗯”。

拍夜戏时李英超偶尔会躲在角落里接电话，通常只是简单的几句知道了，好的，再见，通话就挂断了。

他握着手机的手，指节分明，北方的初冬已经很冷了，李英超冻的鼻尖发红，指关节都微微的泛白，整个人因为被冻着说话都带着颤音。

 

可是他为什么就是固执的不多聊几句？

 

“接下来也没你的戏。”卜凡忍不住又说了一声。

你可以多聊一会的。

他分明看见李英超握着手机时欲言又止，嘴唇张张合合，却最终说了一句没事了。

“他很忙的。”李英超冲卜凡眨眨眼，歪着脑袋笑着回答，眼睛亮晶晶的，像是装满了星星，一闪而过的却是浓浓的情深。

 

在办公室里一沓文件被签坏了不知道第几份之后，“明天的机票，我要去西安。”

李振洋终于放弃继续看这些白纸黑字。自从半小时前看了平台上热一《沉沦》剧组的路透图，他就一个字也没看进去过。

李振洋的秘书心里叫苦,手上依旧日麻利的拿出行程表递过去：“明天上午约了那刚到任的局长，下午要和公关公司谈下面的续约，晚上的酒会是半月之前就定下的……您看……”

李振洋的手用力握了握，然后一下子卸了力松开，无力的按了按发胀的太阳穴。

他总是冒出把李英超整个吞掉，揉进自己身体里，最好拿个铁链将他纤细的手脚都锁起来，让他哪儿也去不了，囚禁在自己身边的想法，清醒后又因为自己冒出这种想法感到陌生和恐惧。

他想，自己大概是不该离李英超太近，他怕有一天他会放不开手让他去飞，怕有一天自己会伤害到他。

 

他在李英超最落魄的时候伸出了手，那时候的他望向他，乌黑闪亮的眼眸中满满的只有他。

他是他的一切，他的全部依靠。

任何突然出现在李英超身边的陌生人都会让他感到威胁和戒备，让他担惊受怕。

他大概受不了除了自己以外，李英超的眼里还装着其他的人。

 

在电影拍摄进入收尾阶段的时候，李英超拍戏的城市下了大雪，古老的城市在一夜之间披上银装，白雪皑皑，大片大片的雪花纷纷落下。

这样天公作美的场景，让岳明辉当即决定，拍摄新帝大婚的场景。

大红色的绸缎挂满了整个宫城的里里外外，高高的长梯上铺着厚重的地毯，鲜艳的红与漫天的白雪成了鲜明的对比。李英超穿着繁复精美的喜服，他牵着即将册立的新后，走过又高又长的阶梯，携手站立在宫殿之前，宣告新帝登基，新后册立，大赦天下，举国同庆。

这样的一天，李振洋来了。

李英超没有想到的，李振洋会扔下手上的一堆的工作和温软的温柔乡，千里迢迢的前来寻他。

繁重的戏服抵挡不了雪天的严寒，李英超被冻的脸色发白浑身颤抖，只有那双清澈的眸子，依然闪亮，却忽明忽暗看不清楚情绪。

他牵着新后的手，经过一路扶持他的谋士身边，听见谋士一字一句的说着贺词，谋士的声音里饱含悲凉与沧桑。

他缓缓转过身，目送着一步步走下台阶的谋士，远远的却看到监视器旁边，那个熟悉的挺拔的让他魂牵梦萦的身影。

一滴滚烫的泪就这么猝不及防的从他的眼底滚落出来，烫的他的皮肤发疼。

大概又是梦吧，他想了他那么久，他在他梦里出现了那么多次。

 

在他下了戏被拉到保姆车里，手上塞了一杯暖暖的热饮之后，手心里的温度才告诉他，这是真的，他来了。他呆呆的任眼前的人微笑着在他眉心落下一吻。

李振洋亲了亲他冻的发红的小鼻子，呆呆傻傻的模样总是能在瞬间取悦到他，让他忍不住在他的唇上又亲了一口，笑着问道，“怎么了？怎么傻了？是冻的傻了，还是见着我激动的傻了？”

李英超没有回答他，只是自顾自的小口喝着手里的饮料。

剧组的人得知李振洋这个大老板来了，硬是拉着他留下来吃饭。他被围在人群之间，举着酒杯，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，一套玩转商场的手段客套得体。

李英超坐在角落里，不做声默默的往嘴里塞东西吃。

在场的都是人精，见李振洋的眼睛频频往李英超身上瞄，便撺掇着李英超出来敬酒。李英超来者不拒，见着人就敬上一杯酒，敬到李振洋的时候，他拿着酒杯碰了一下李振洋的杯子，然后仰头一口闷掉了那杯酒。

大概这口酒着实有点大，李英超被呛得咳嗽了两声。原本只是眼眶发红，现在倒是整个人都热腾腾的烧了起来，整个人皮肤都染上了粉粉的红色。

“让你喝这么急了？是有人抢你的？”李振洋不满意的皱了皱眉，拉过他的手，“怎么还这么冰？”说着便慢条斯理的揉搓了起来。

 

大概是喝多了酒，李英超是被李振洋抱回去的。

李振洋将人放到床上，刚收回手，便被醉的一塌糊涂的小孩一把抱住了手臂，嘴里还嘟囔着，“哥哥别走。”

 

李振洋盯着他，想着，小家伙这副模样真招人疼。


End file.
